Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus for efficiently and effectively supporting a stimulatory device. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus for supporting a stimulatory device to facilitate and/or maximize stimulation such as genital stimulation.
Apparatus have been created to support stimulatory devices such as vibrators in a vertical position. One such apparatus includes a suction cup for supporting the vibrator atop a horizontal surface. Such suction cup is coupled to the downwardly facing surface of a holding cup into which a vibrator may be removeably inserted. The suction cup allows the vibrator to be supported in a vertical position atop any rigid surface conducive to attachment of a suction cup. Such vertical positioning allows a user to straddle the vibrator and/or insert the vibrator into the vagina for stimulation of the vaginal areas. Additionally, the means for coupling the suction cup to the holding cup allows the holding cup, and thus the vibrator contained partially therein, to pivot during use to facilitate and/or maximize stimulation.
In another such system, stimulatory devices such as massagers, vibrators, and the like are supported in a vertical position. In one such system, the base of an elongated vibrator is attached atop an arced plastic base such that the vibrator is maintained in a vertical position. The vibrator is controlled via a remote control for stimulation of internal and external vaginal areas. A user may regulate both vibration and rotation of the vibrator to facilitate and/or maximize stimulation.
Similarly, apparatus have been created to support stimulatory devices such as vibrators, massagers, and the like in a horizontal position. In one such system, the base of an elongated massager is attached to an approximately vertical support surface such that the massager is horizontally positioned. The sliding attachment mechanism allows a user to adjust the height of the massager relative to the vertical support surface. The vertical support surface includes a hinged stand for maintaining the support surface in a vertical position atop a horizontal surface. The horizontal positioning of the massager is designed to allow a user who is kneeling on the horizontal surface with palms placed atop the horizontal surface to back up to the massager for stimulation of the vaginal areas and/or insertion of the vibrator into the vagina for stimulation of the vaginal areas. The ability to adjust the height of the massager accommodates users of varying physical dimensions.